familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Agnar Jensen (1922-2003)
Agnar Jensen (1922-2003) Worker (b. September 23, 1922, Haugesund, Norway - d. November 13, 2003, Haugesund, Norway) Birth He was the son of Peter Gerhard Jensen (1899-1965) of Andenes, Norway. Emigration of father Peter emigrated in 1923 from Norway to the United States, arriving on Nov 21, and left 1 year old Agnar and his wife behind in Skaare, Hagesund, Norway. Death of mother Agnar's mother died around 1930, and Agnar was raised by a sister of his paternal grandmother. After spending a summer holiday with the his paternal grandmother in Andenes, Norway he stayed there. World War II "December 4, 1945. My dear Mrs. Peter, Thank you so very much for the letter I received yesterday, for grandmother and myself. We are glad that we can hear from you again after five long and hard years. The war have not done so much good to the people in Europe and for Norway, the northern part is just like a heap of stairs and bricks. Some of the people from this part have gone back to their homes again. Some of them are living in tents and others are living in huts made from pieces of wood and dirt. And others again are living in small motorboats on which they make some kind of a deck with awnings as a top cover. I guess that you have not seen so very much worse of the war than just the transports of materials and soldiers which has gone over to Europe. It should have been interesting seeing the children, they are grown up all three now I guess. How old are they now? Jimmie is the oldest and next Laura Lee, and last Dickie, is that right? Are you not thinking of a trip to Norway. Do come. I think it would be fun for all of you to see Pete's homeland. Come in the summertime when the sun s hines all day and night. In the wintertime the snow is lying like a cover over mountains and flatland and plains. You may have heard of Pete that I am in the police force but I don't know how long I will stay in this job. I don't care so for it. How will it be for me to get a job over there do you think I can come over to the U.S.A. You ask me if I want a ready made or material. I don't know what the American suits look like. So if you can buy me some materials it would be best. Are you not of the same meaning? The suits we get here are not worth half the price we pay for them. We can use them but a few times and then they are gave. Today is December 4, 1945 and I hope you will get this letter before Christmas. I wish you all a very merry Christmas and a happy new year. Write to me soon as you can and tell Pete to write to me to. All the best wishes to the kids and to Pete. Last and best wishes to you from me. Agnar. Certainly I know where to change American money." Marriage Agnar married Alise Mikalsen (b. April 27, 1928) on June 13, 1947 in Andenes, Norway. They then moved to Haugesund, Norway. Alise was the daughter of Anton Mikalsen. He wrote: "Andenes, Norway; August 24, 1947 Dear father and mother. It was a long time since i wrote to you, but now I have to write and tell you the big news. I have got married and now we have got a fine daughter, you may understand it is enjoyable. Yes, now you are grandparents, Laura Lee aunt and Jimmie and Dix uncles, you can see my dear father that our family will grow. My wife is so young, only 18, but we are so happy, we are only waiting for a flat and when you receive this letter it will be fixed. I believe that on my 25th birthday on September 23 we have moved in, and till then we live with my parents in law. Now I want you to do me a big favor. I need money to get on to the right tack. I need 500 to 600 dollar for furniture, and I think you have a good income over there. Do you think you could help your eldest son with this money, you, the only one I can apply to. Now you have to answer this letter, I wrote to you a year ago and haven't got an answer. I hope you are getting on very well and you may give my regards to your wife, and your children, my siblings. Warm regards from your son, daughter-in-law and little Margrethe. I look forward to your answer. I include a picture of me and my wife, isn't she sweet? Your son." Children They had three daughters: Karen Margrethe Jensen (b. July 27, 1947) aka Margrethe Jensen; Oddlaug Annie Breirem (b. June 9, 1950); and Eirin Dagmar Dankel (b. March 17, 1955). Death He died on November 13, 2003 in Haugesund, Norway. Funeral The funeral took place November 19, 2003 at "Vår Frelsers Gravlund" aka Our Saviour's Gravepark in Haugesund, Norway. Category:Non-SMW people articles